<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Euphoria by ChangingbacktoBellamort500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071270">Euphoria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500'>ChangingbacktoBellamort500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random drabbles [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to get lost in euphoria but somehow he managed to get lost in anything but</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random drabbles [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Euphoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wants to get lost in the feeling of euphoria. Let it takes him to heaven and hell with everything in between. Taste it on his tongue, feel it in his blood, have it drown his brain in the feeling of it.</p><p>A-Train isn't a terrible person. He swears he isn't, compared to some at Vought he is an angel. But he can't stop running after that desire to get lost in the sensation of ecstasy. He's tried, failed and then tried again. </p><p>Sometimes he cries. Other times he laughs. There are times when he does both simultaneously.  And he wants to get lost in euphoria, but all he has ever managed is to get lost in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>